The Cherry Blossom Blooms Twice
by Lord Geryon
Summary: Sakura is a pervert. And she is fine with that. She's even proud of it, but only her husband will ever know. NaruSaku, lemony.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sakura was a pervert. And she was fine with that. She was even proud of it, but she'd only admit that to her husband.

Her husband, Uzumaki Naruto, was asleep beside her, his lips curled into an unmistakable smile. She wasn't asleep yet, she was too happy. She snuggled into her husband's side, and breathed deeply, inhaling the pervasive odor of sex that saturated the room. The smell was enough to get her to tingling again, an itchiness that she thought was sated for the night. She squirmed, pressing her thighs together, but that only made it worse.

Her eyes slid closed as she removed her hand from her husband's chest, where she had been feeling his heartbeat, and slid it down her own body, over a taut stomach. She shivered as her fingers slid through a trimmed thatch of hair, then gasped when those fingers found her most sensitive spot. She turned her head, pressing her face into Naruto's chest to stifle the moans of her work.

And unbidden, the events of the evening began to unfold in her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura slid into her husband's lap, straddling his legs and sat on his knees. The short skirt she wore was in danger of riding up and showing what she was wearing underneath, or what she wasn't wearing, to be more precise. She rested her hands on his shoulders, and smiled up at him, trying for the most seductive smile she could manage. It worked, the lazy, half-lidded on her face, the upturned corners of her ruby lips, and the exhalation through parted lips that tickled his neck made Naruto squirm in his chair.

It wasn't like Sakura to be this... flirty. Normally, she responded, she didn't initiate. Naruto didn't really mind, of course, this was a rare experience. And if it was anything like the previous times, he knew she'd grind him into the ground before she was satisfied. Grinding. That's what she was doing right now, still giving him that half-lidded look. She leaned forward, and kissed him for a second, then drawing back an inch. She smiled that smile, and gave him another quick kiss, teasing. It was a strange combination, the pink haired vixen grinding herself on his legs and those almost demure kisses. It was started to make him nuts, and they'd just started, and he knew she wasn't going to be satisfied with a single go.

He did stop the teasing kisses, by moving forward with her when she tried to move away on the third kiss. His reward was a low purr and a hand cupping his cheek. She parted her lips for him, and accepted his tongue, still somehow managing to tease and pull back within her own mouth. He gave a soft growl, and then she became more aggressive, suddenly it was her tongue in his mouth, and she was using it like a conquering army. She had pressed him back into the chair, and kept going, tilting him back so that she was hovering, kissing down into his mouth. Finally, they needed to breathe. She slid back, bringing the kitchen chair down on all four legs again.

She leaned back against the table that was still close, and supported her elbows on it. The look on Naruto's face was a daze. She was being really aggressive tonight, that had only happened once before and it had taken him the entire next day to recover. She finally spoke, and her voice gave him a shiver. "So, Naruto-kun... do think you can handle me?" Her voice was low, sultry, and breathy and it made him begin to really anticipate tonight. This was going to be something special, he felt. "Or do you need... help?"

Help? What was she talking about? His question was answered when another set of hands slid over his shoulders and down his chest, soft breath tickling his ear as this new person spoke. "I don't think you can handle my twin sister without... family assistance." Naruto craned his neck in confusion to see another Sakura in the moment before she captured his lips in a sideways kiss. She drew back and smiled at him, that lazy look on her face too. "My name is Sukara... and I'll help you with my sister."

She raised one leg over his lap and brought it down on the other side, so she too was straddling him. She lowered herself onto his lap, and leaned back against her sister who put one arm around her. The sight was unsettling to Naruto. Here was two obviously horny Sakuras on his lap, and he knew one could outlast him, despite his abnormal stamina. The hair on the back of his neck stood at attention as Sakura's eyes acquired a bright twinkle, and her words didn't help when she brought her lips close to her twin's ear and spoke. "Sukara... I want a treat. Do you think you could help me occupy my husband so I can get it?"

Sakura's twin smiled and replied, "Certainly, sister. But, I want to taste it too." Sakura got a cutely grumpy look on her face at her sister's demand, but she condeded. The table scooted back as Sakura straightened up, her sister leaning forward and standing, pressing herself against Naruto. Sakura slid off Naruto's knees, kneeling in front of him.

Sukara brought her lips down to his as Sakura spread his legs with insistent carresses. He felt the front of his pants come undone as Sukara's tongue slid into his mouth. He gasped into Sukara's mouth, making her purr, as her twin captured her prize with a unusual enthusiasm.

His hands roamed over the girl he was kissing as the one kneeling worked on drawing forth her treat. He discovered Sukara wore nothing under her skirt as Sakura's hand slid up his body, under his shirt. The girl standing against him shivered as he explored between her legs, her hands gripping hard on his shoulders. Her hips began to gyrate as his tongue fought hers, trying to gain entrance to her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as he entered her above and below.

He shuddered as the woman between his legs neared her goal. The moan came from him and her both as he neared his time and his thumb found that magical little button of hers. The moans increased when the kneeling girl put her free hand between her own legs, her other hand rubbing his stomach.

Sakura began to purr as she felt him twitching and her fingers sped their work on herself. Sukara couldn't restrain herself and broke the kiss, putting her head back and uttering a groan as Naruto's fingers worked magic on her. And Naruto buried his face in her chest with a moan.

Three orgasms came with three beats of the clock, as if scheduled. Her legs squeezed her hand as Naruto stiffened, she accidentally inhaled some of her treat she had worked for. Sukara's fingers almost poked holes in Naruto's shoulders as her body convulsed, barely keeping herself standing.

Sakura stood up with shiny lips, her promise to her sister not forgotten. She walked behind Naruto, and drew Sukara's face to hers with a hand on each cheek, and shared what she had gathered. Naruto put both arms around Sukara's waist and tried to calm down.

It wasn't over yet, not even close.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, this is like, super lemony, I know. At least, I tried to avoid graphicness but also tried to make sure my readers could make sense of it.

Also, this is of the same world as Foolish, a little later in the timeline.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sakura and Sukara each took one of Naruto's hands, and pulled him from this chair. "Come on, Naruto, we can't do more with you in a chair," Sakura said, while Sukara piped up, "We need a bed for what we're going to do." Tugging him along, the twins headed towards the bedroom.

They stopped in front of the bed, and pulled Naruto closer. They both slid one arm around him and under his shirt, letting go of his hands. They both stood on tiptoe to kiss the corners of his mouth, then Sukara said, "You need to be naked, Naruto."

Naruto, his arms unable to reach his body because of the pink-haired kunochis under them replied, "Well, I can't hardly do that right now." He gave them a grin, having regained his composure since the kitchen. "And you both need to be naked too... so, you two can undress me. Then each other." Sakura wasn't the only pervert, just more obvious about it.

Sakura and Sukara giggled simultaenously, then Sakura nodded. "That works. Besides, it might give you the motivation to become... able again." She gave her husband a wicked little smile.

Naruto regarded her with a look. He rarely ever needed more than a minute, and they both knew it. "Anyway, come on girls. You're not the only one that's eager." To make his point, he pinched them both on the rear.

And got a jump from them both, followed by almost identical grins. They turned to their task, stripping his shirt over his head, followed by his pants which had already been mostly undone from the fun beforehand. They both guided Naruto to the bed, and pushed him down on it. "Now, for us to get undressed," Sukara told Sakura, who nodded affirmatively. Stepping forward, they pressed themselves together and kissed, a slow leisurely thing.

Naruto's eyebrow quirked. So, they were serious about making it a show for him. Sukara managed to get a hand between them and started unbuttoning Sakura's top while still liplocked, tongues dueling. Sakura returned the favor by catching hold of the zipper of Sukara's miniskirt. A moment later, Naruto had a bottomless Sukara and a topless Sakura to ogle, and he took advantage of it. So much so that he didn't notice when they stopped kissing and didn't notice when they grew identical grins when they noticed his fascination.

He noticed, however, when Sukara leaned in and took one of Sakura's erect nipples into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. Sakura moaned, while her hand sought the still wet slit between her 'sister's' legs.

They were too distracted by their interest in each other to have noticed Naruto get up from the bed and walk towards them. Standing beside them, he growled, "You're both too slow, dammit." He slid an arm around their waists and drew them back towards the bed. The girls, startled out of their striptease turned makeout session, grinned at each other, and then turned those grins on Naruto.

When they suddenly dug in their heels, it threw him off balance. This seemed to be their desired outcome, as they used his momentary weakness to push him face first onto the bed. Naruto rolled over, about to ask what that was for, but he was pinned by Sakura as soon as he got onto his back.

Sakura leaned over him, her hands pressed into his shoulders. "Naruto, I've not gotten any attention. Sukara and you have had orgasms. I haven't." Her eyebrows drew together, and she turned a glare on him that, outside of the bedroom, would have sent him running from her 'Fist of Ouchiness.'

But, this was Sakura in horny mode, and that glare took on a whole new meaning when she was like this. And it meant good times for him, as long as he was on bottom. And he alwasy was, when she was at her most needy.

LEMON + LEMON + LEMON + LEMON + LEMON + LEMON + LEMON +

And she was needy this time. So much so, that she didn't even bother to take off her miniskirt, just pulled it up around her waist, so she could spread her legs a bit more. Then, while still keeping that fierce look on Naruto, she reached down and grabbed his cock with her hand, aligning it with her dripping pussy.

Her glare softened when she felt the tip of his cock come to rest there, and her glare went away completely when he surprised her with a sudden thrust from below, sinking half his length into her when she wasn't expecting it. Her back arched and her fingers clenched on Naruto's shoulders as a moan issued forth. "God, Naruto, that feels so good."

She took her hand off his cock, and began to stroke up and down, taking his entire length into her before sliding halfway off before repeating the process. Naruto, meanwhile, simply put his hands around her waist to help her stay steady. When Sakura is like this, his surprise entry into her is about as much of his input as she wants. And that's fine with Naruto. It's better for them both if she's in charge.

Sukara is standing behind them, forgotten. She smiles softly at the sight of them together on the bed, before raising one hand in front of her, first two fingers extended and together. "Kai," she says softly, and dissapears in a poof of smoke and slight pop that is not noticed by the room's other inhabitants.

Sakura's hips begin to really pump now, and Naruto shifts slightly before beginning to meet her stroking with thrusts of his own. Sakura's eyes, before clenched shut in concentration on what she was feeling, open a bit and she smiles before closing her eyes again.

And when her orgasm hits, she abruptly sits down on Naruto's cock, stomach clenching so strongly that she ends up with her forehead pressed to Naruto's chest as the tremors pass through her body, ripping a wavering moan from her throat. Her fingers tighten on Naruto's shoulders so much that there would be bruises there later, if Naruto didn't heal so quickly.

As the orgasm passes, Sakura loses the ability to remain upright and lays down on Naruto. "I needed that so badly," she breathes, eyes closed, prompting a chuckle from Naruto.

Before she asks what the hell is so funny, she eeps, surprised by Naruto's sudden roll to the side. She ends up blinking up at him when they end with her on her back and Naruto poised over her. "I know you, Sakura. You need more than that." Naruto begins to slide in and out of her, and he's not gentle or slow. Which seems to be right on target as her head goes back and her legs wrap about his waist.

"Ohhhh..." she moans, and her hands grab the sheets before bunching them up into fists. As Naruto gains even more speed and power in his thrusts, she begins to pant. It nevers takes long for the second to follow the first, and it's the same this time as she flies over the edge, drawing her up enough bring her shoulders off the mattress, a moaning cry erupting from her.

Naruto doesn't stop fucking her this time, he keeps pounding into her. He knows his wife and he knows how sensitive her pussy is during orgasm. And he knows that to keep fucking during an orgasm means she will not stop coming. Or moaning, but Naruto considers his vocal little wife's tendency to moan during orgasm endearing.

There's a reason Sakura became a pervert, and this is it. Her body bowed by the orgasm that won't stop until Naruto does, she manages to open her eyes to look up at Naruto, and gives him her most loving smile as he suddenly stops, sunk into her as far as he can. "I love you, Naruto," she whispers. With the end to the rythymic pounding, her orgasm finally slows and comes to a stop. She collapses again, the smile on her face stuck for a while.

Naruto hears this in the midst of his own orgasm but is unable to respond. When he's spent, he collapses too, but manages to not land on Sakura. Instead, he ends on his back beside her.

--- LEMON --- LEMON --- LEMON --- LEMON --- LEMON --- LEMON --- LEMON --- LEMON ---

"I love you too, Sakura," he mutters wearily, as Sakura curls into his side. The most hyperactive ninja in Konoha could fight for hours without stopping, but move that fight into the bedroom and his wife could wear him out in moments.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura quakes with her orgasm, but quietly, so as not to disturb her husband's sleep, choking down the moan her body wants to give. When the trembling rush fades, she presses herself even tighter to her husband's side, finally wore out and feeling sleep approaching.

"I love you, Naruto," she whispers sleepily. "I always will." She's quiet for a moment. "And if that jutsu Tsunade told me about worked, I'll have a little you to love too."

Shortly after she falls asleep, her lips curve in a soft smile and her hand rubs her belly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, finally I put up the second chapter, huh?

Yeah, I know, it's been forever, but hey, better late than never, right?


End file.
